Traditional mentorship is bound by the physical limitations of time, physical presence, and qualifications of the mentor. Thus, only a handful of students may benefit from mentoring guidance of an expert or educator. From a career direction standpoint, a traditional mentor is often not best suited to address and provide guidance for the wide variety of technology career opportunities available to today's students. Career opportunities for cyber- and STEM-related jobs are the ones that the U.S. critically needs to fill in order to maintain a leading role in the world economy. What is needed is a new type of mentorship experience that is not bound by traditional physical limitations and that can provide inspiration, motivation and guidance for the multitude of career opportunities available to students.